Therapy Of Love - Fili PoV
by FeeKilico
Summary: "I love my job, but I love my Wife even more. Our sexuality in our work is a way of life for us, and I wouldn't change it for the world." Fili PoV


**Sorry for the long, long Delay. I've finally finished Fili's PoV. The points made in this chapter are all true. I looked up the feminine hygiene issue, with body washes. And of course the Anal prep, it's all real. I hope you guys enjoy this, just as much as I have writing it. Also check out my other work, If you like what you read. I no longer have a Beta, so please stick with me whilst I find a new one. All spelling and grammar issues are my own. As for the role playing section, I pictured a cheesy porn movie.  
><strong>

I look into the mirror, and loosen my tie. I unbutton my top button, and un tuck my shirt. I smile and head back into my office. I close my door, and walk towards the elevator. I press floor 25 and lean against the back glass window. I reach the floor and walk into the single office. Tauriel is walking out her bathroom, and I freeze. Before me stood a creature unlike no other. Her hair piled in a bun, her plump lips red like blood.

"My word" I say walking towards her. She turns and smiles at me. I give her a small kiss on the lips, before she sits down. My attention is then drawn to bickering outside the office.

"Bring them in" She says. I walk to the door and see the couple sitting apart. I motion them to enter and sit down. I immediately see the man eye fuck Tauriel.

"Mr. and Mrs. Durin, please sit," She tells them the man is first to sit. I can see the women looking at Tauriel, and then back to Kili. I then take my place next to her, to grab the wifes attention. The wife looks at me and blushes, perfect.

"Please, call me Kili, and this is my wife, Susan." The man says. Tauriel sips her tea, and looks at them both.

"So what is it that brings you in today?" She asks. Susan immediately starts to feel uncomfortable. Her body language is screaming to leave, but her mind says no.

"We are only recently married, but there is no spark between us. We try almost every night, and nothing. It's gotten to the point where all we do is argue and ignore each other." She writes everything down whilst she nods. I can see Susan has no spark behind her blue eyes. Admiration is there for Kili, but no spark.

"It seems as though marriage has changed the dynamics of the relationship. What you once found exciting is now dull, due to the change. Tell me, do you feel the obligation to satisfy one another, because of the marriage?" She asks. Susan looks away a little, confirming the un answered question.

"Yes," Susan says, her voice barely a whisper. I see the sadness behind her eyes. By today she will be a different women.

"Have you tried talking about each others needs?" I then ask. Kili looks at his wife and then me. Kili gives a small nod, but Susan remains quiet.

"Yes, I want to try many things, as does she, but it never happens." Tauriel nods and takes of her 'Fake' glasses.

"At this point, we would like to meet with each of you individually so that you can discuss your concerns freely. Susan, please follow Fili. He will give you insight into how a man works. And Kili will stay with me, and I will do the same. Our methods have a 100% success rate. So please do not fret." Kili perks up a little. Susan looks unsure. She looks at me and I give her my smile, before she agrees. She leaves a small kiss on his cheek before she follows me out the door.

Once we are in my office, I offer her a drink. She politely declines and sits down.

"Now Susan for this to work I need honesty. Nothing that happens here, will get repeated. Everything you tell me remains strictly confident. She looks at me and then sighs a little.

"I Love him with everything I have, but nothing seems to click anymore." She then says. I motion her to continue, and she does just that.

"We were married young out of college. Everything was great before marriage, sex was a little stale but nothing to bad. Then everything changed, and I don't want to blame the marriage because It's the best thing that has happened to me, but I'm beginning to feel that it's the main cause" She says.

"Marriage is like that. It can either make or break a relationship, just like a baby can. Now is there any desires or fantasies that you want fulfilled, or do you just go my a routine" I then ask. She blushes a little, and nods.

"Susan please. I can't help you if you won't try. I've heard many things so please, don't feel embarrassed or ashamed" I say soothingly.

"I want romance. I want to go for dinner, then come home for coffee. I want the caring and passionate love-making. But I also want to be rough and thoroughly fucked" She then says. I give her a small smile which in turn makes her smile.

"And Kili won't give you that" She immediately looks at me and shakes her head, yes and no.

"I'm scared to want it rough, we try passionate but it always ends up not being what I want. Kili always wants to explore new things, but I'm too scared. He wants to try Oral sex. I give him blow jobs, but they always feel forced, which makes me not want to give them. He wants control over me, but I don't yeild. I have a few times, but have never enjoyed it. I won't let him give me Oral incase I smell. Then there is the role-playing situation. To me it feels like he wants a fantasy he cannot have. Which then makes me think that he isn't happy with me, and wants a different outlet and as for Anal" Susan whispers the last part but doesn't finish. I move around the table and sit next to her.

"Rough can be scary for a women. You are more delicate than a man. But it can also bring pleasure to both parties, if done right. As for Oral, use un-scented soaps" I say and she looks at me confused.

"Did you know that a heavily scented body wash, kills the natural bacteria around the vagina that helps keep you clean. That in turn makes you smell quicker, because there is nothing there to keep you clean. Try using Vagisil or Summers Eve. Trust me they help, they got the Ph balance needed to restore natural bacteria inside and out. And Anal if you prep before hand it can be extremely stimulating. There are steps you can follow to prepare for anal. When we are done I will print them off " She blushes and then nods.

"As for role play, most people fear what you fear. But if you talk before doing, it will help you understand better. And role play is very sexual depending on the role each person partakes. Susan stands now and walks to the window.

"Why don't you want to give rough and play a try" I then ask. She sighs and then looks at me, her eyes watering slightly.

"When I was 13 I was almost raped. The men that took me were extremely rough. They threw me to the ground, and left marks on my body. They kissed me til my lips were bruised. Once I was naked, they became rougher. They squeezed every inch of my flesh. They asked if I was a naughty little girl. Before they could fully take me, a passer-by saw them and they took off. The man quickly wrapped me in his jacket and called the police. Kili loves the fantasy of a school girl, and he is my head master" by this time she is crying. I hand her a tissue and just hold her for a few. I can see how that would ne scary for her. I've played that role a few times, and being a naughty girl is the key role.

"Does Kili know about your past" And she shakes her head.

"Well has Kili told you anything about his past, that might stem his control over you. It seems you both have demons, that haven't been expelled." Susan shakes her head again, and I immediately see their problem. Each was scared to open up, which causes a barrier.

"Go clean up, I want to try some exercises with you when you return" She nods and heads to my bathroom. I quickly click a small button, that brings down my blinds. I dim the lights, and play some Marvin gaye. Susan walks out and freezes. I beckon her over towards me, and she slowly comes towards me.

"If you do not agree, say so now." I then say. She looks unsure which is a good sign in any relationship.

"Tauriel is doing the same with Kili, if you agree then it will be your choice if you want to tell him. Most of our clients end up being truthful, your hesitation just now is a great sign" I say. She looks at me and then nods. I shuffle closer to her, place her head in my hands and lightly kiss her on the lips. I then pull away, waiting to see what she does next. I see her blush and then bite her lip. Almost instantly she is on me, kissing me passionately. The make out session lasts until neither of can breath. She pulls away and starts fanning herself.

"I can see you can be passionate. Let me show you, how Kili will worship you. I want you to sensually undress me" I then say. She carefully walks towards me and smiles. Her hands rub over my shoulders, and down my back. She stands in front of me and slowly begins to un button my shirt. She bites her lip again as she runs her hands over my muscles removing my shirt fully. I see her raking her eyes down my body.

"My turn, Imagine I'm Kili tell me what you want me to do" I say.

"I want you to undress me, and cherish every inch of my body" She says full of confidence. I nod and do just that. I stand behind her and massage her shoulders. She lets out a small moan, as I trail my hands down her side. I lightly squeeze her hips earning another moan. Still standing behind her I carefully lift her shirt, up and over her head. She giggles lightly as my hands tickle down her ribs. I lightly squeeze her covered boobs, moaning at the softness. In one swift movement it's on the floor, making her tits spring free. I turn her around and smile. Her tits are a perfect C cup. Her nipples stand hard, as I put one in my mouth.

"Shit" She moans, as I lightly nibble. I go back and forth between them, whilst my hands are working on her jeans. I cup her ass and pull her pants down, from the back. She quickly steps out and I groan at her choice of underwear. Black Lace is my weakness on a women. I lead her to my couch and gently push her down. I lay between her legs and slowly kiss her lips. She moans as I grind against her. I then kiss her neck and slowly start trailing kisses down her body. immediately she stops me, with pleading eyes.

"Trust me, just like you should trust Kili. If anything is wrong, Kili will tell you. One of the most important factors in love-making is communication. Talk about what you want and vice versa" I say. She closes her eyes and silently nods. I can smell her arousal and see the evidence on her panties. I push the crouch area aside, and run my tongue up her slit.

"Fuuuuuck" She moans. I slowly begin to lick every inch of her pussy. Her thighs are shaking around my head. I pull her panties down, all the way so she is completely bare. I wink before devouring her pussy, like a starving man. I push a finger in whilst I circle her clit.

"So close" She whispers. I pull away and then kiss her again. She moans into my mouth, tasting herself. She is slowly working on taking my pants off. I stand up and do it for her. My cock springs free and I see her eyes, hooded with lust. She stands and pushes me down. Instantly her mouth is trailing towards my cock.

"What does Kili do, that makes you not want to give Oral" She then proceeded to tell me, that he forces her down his length. I imitate Kili and immediately she gags and pulls away. I see fear behind her eyes, and I let go.

"Communication Susan. Show me what you can do with the fuckable mouth" I whisper. She grins and takes me completely down her throat.

"Mahal" I hiss. Within seconds she has me ready to burst my load inside her mouth. She then pulls up and scrapes her teeth up my length. She comes of with a pop and just winks at me.

"Make love to me Kili" She then says. I slip the condom down my shaft, and get between her legs. I gently push in, until I'm fully sheathed.

"Perfect" She says kissing me. I slowly move in and out of her. Each pull leads to a deeper thrust. She spreads her legs wider, as she grips my shoulders. Everything between us is passionate. Our stolen kisses, and eye contact. I see her picturing Kili and I see her for the first time.

"Come for me Susan" I whisper. She moans her release as her walls tighten around my shaft. I don't come and pull out of her. I hand her a cloth so she can clean herself up a little.

"Tauriel knows what she is doing. Kili will be putty in your hands. Practice everything you learn with me" I then say.

"Now Anal. I want to show you that it is highly pleasurable, if done right" Susan's eyes grow like saucers. I go to my draw and pull out lubricant and a small butt plug. Followed by a Dildo.

"Anal is about trust. You need to relax your body, otherwise it will be painful. Trust me, as you would Kili" I then place Susan on her knees, bent over the couch. Her pussy is wet once again. I apply some lubricant to her tight hole, and then the plug.

"Relax, I'm going to intrude" I say. Her body relaxes as I slide the plug in. She takes a sharp breath, as it slowly goes deeper. Once it's in I look at her. Her eyes are closed, but her body has remained relaxed. She opens her eyes, and looks at me.

"The pain will turn to pleasure soon" I say. I stand behind her and lightly pull it out, before slowly going back in. She moans as I repeat the process.

"That feels good, Kili please don't stop" She says. I grin and go a bit more roughly. As I push in I smack her ass.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I'm going to have to search every hole, for the explosive." I say in an accent. She looks at me and I encourage her to continue.

"If you thinks that's best, I mean I wouldn't question a professional" She says in a southern belle accent.

"Well it seems I need something bigger to check this tiny hole, I hope you're ready" I say adding more lube to the condom. I pull out the plug and replace it with the tip of my cock. She sucks in another sharp breath, as every inch slowly disappears.

"Ma'am you have a tight little hole, I'm Afraid I'm going to search you now" I say. I slowly pull out and back in. Each thrust earns a smack on her ass. She groans as she pushes back, to meet my thrusts.

"I sure hope you find it soon officer, I don't think I can take anymore" She pants.

"There is one more hole that needs to be searched, Ma'am" I say. I stick the dildo deep into her pussy. She screams in pleasure as both her holes are getting penetrated.

"Final stretch now Ma'am. I have to go rough for this, I can almost sense the explosion" I grunt. I grab her hair and arch her body back. The dildo falls out of her, as One hand snakes to her clit, as I started pounding into her. She is whimpering and moaning with each thrust.

"I can feel the explosion" I say. I let go of her hair and grab her hips. All you can hear is out skin slapping together. I grab the dildo and with one hand slip it back into her pussy. As I do this she screams, as her cum squirts down her thighs and my own. I growl my release deep inside her ass. I ride out my orgasm as does she. I pull out and sit back on the couch. She lays back, trying to catch her breath.

"Take your time" I say as she heads to the bathroom. I spend the next 30 minuets cleaning everything. I head into the bathroom after she walks out. A few minuets later I am back at my desk.

"Well done Susan. The progress you've made today is incredible. If you can open up and trust a stranger Kili should be a breeze" I quickly print out an anal preparation sheet. She tucks it into her purse, and I lead her back to Tauriel's office. As we walk in Susan rushes over and embraces Kili, kissing him smack on the lips.

"Okay, follow-up appointment is scheduled for the same time next week. All follow ups are free of charge. My assistant will escort you out and take your payment. I truly hope you sort your differences out." Tauriel then says. We both shake their hands, before I follow them out. I notice that their hands are linked, and a small glow is surrounding them. I head back to my office and sit back at my computer. I already see Tauriel is watching my video feed. I open hers, and moan and rub myself seeing Kili take her against the glass. I take my cock out and begin to stroke, as I see her ass in the air being pounded.

A week later a package arrives at my desk. I see Susan and Kili have sent us something. I smile as I head down to Tauriels office. I walk in holding a DVD addressed to us both. She quickly pops it in her player, and we see them both on the screen. Susan is practically glowing. They explain a Follow up appointment is not needed, as everything is perfect between them.

"Very well done, husband," She says standing up and kissing me lightly.

"Same with you, wife," I say, capturing her lips hungrily. I makes quick work of her clothes, and pushed her up against the glass. She looks down below, and groans. She loves being fucked this way. The thrill of being watched is intoxicating to us. I love my job, but I love my Wife even more. Our sexuality in our work is a way of life for us, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

**Thank you for reading x FeeKilico**


End file.
